


She Would Be Queen Again Tomorrow

by toffeecat (Hero_of_Denerim)



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Bittersweet, Established Relationship, F/F, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-06-23 11:40:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15605496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hero_of_Denerim/pseuds/toffeecat
Summary: Post Origins Anora/Cousland as told through prompt fills forfemslashficlets.





	1. Red and Gold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Did I render you speechless, my Queen?"
> 
> "I simply had not expected you to be back again." There was a slight tremor in her voice. "You could have written."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for [femslashficlets](http://femslashficlets.dreamwidth.org)' prompt #033 - queen.

Her shoulders were stiff when she finally was able to leave the throne room. Anora had been in there since sunrise, listening to heartfelt pleas of petitioners and nobles squabbling over petty disputes. 

She could not help either of them; though the Blight had been ended years ago, the crown's coffers were still empty. The taxes they collected went into the reparation effort, and would for quite some time. Rebuilding the capital alone had taken more than a year, and half the country was still reeling from the aftermath - swathes of land had become uninhabitable within days, and the people still had to eat, to live...

With a sigh, she unclasped her fur-lined cape and handed it to a servant before she slipped out of an unassuming door to the side. The silence of the half-dark corridor leading to her private chambers eased the budding headache behind her temples. And since she began using the servants’ corridors, she would not be ambushed by the more persistent visitors she had received that day, that would not accept a dismissal otherwise. 

All this should not get to her as it did, she knew. The last week had simply been draining, maybe, lending an ear to the same requests day after day, knowing her hands were bound. 

She was the queen. She was supposed to do more! Was she not?

There was no other regent she could ask for advice on how to clean up after a Blight. Though that was a weak excuse at best, and she refused to shield herself with it. Too many nobles thought her claim to the throne had died with Cailan, and were waiting for her to show weakness. To them, the Blight was a card to play when they wanted to extort another favour from her, and nothing more. 

She arrived at a plain, wooden door and she pushed it open, letting herself in into her study. Finally in the safety and quiet of her own chambers, she unbraided her hair, and letting it cascade past her shoulders in soft waves. 

Then, she heard the humming, floating through the slightly ajar door from her sleeping quarters. 

Anora grabbed the first thing her fingers got a hold of - a delicate, golden hairpin with a ruby inlayed in its head; a present from the Antivan envoy to celebrate her marriage - and clutched it tightly. It was no sword, but it would make do.

No-one could be in her quarters. No-one should be. Except... She pushed open the door. 

No other lounged on her bed than the Hero of Ferelden herself. Propped up on her elbows, her legs idly sweeping through the air, she was all black curls and dark, scarred skin. She wore nothing but a red and gold scarf around her shoulders and that smile she could charm darkspawns with. Oh, she wore both so well.

And she just lay there, like she had not been gone for six months without a word.

"Elissa..."

"Did I render you speechless, my Queen?"

She had. It did not deign to acknowledge it, of course. Instead, Anora slowly walked over to the bed, put her hairpin down on her nightstand, and sat on the edge. 

"I simply had not expected you to be back again." There was a slight tremor in her voice. "You could have written me."

"Oh, but this is way more fun, isn't it?" Elissa's deft fingers started working on the laces of her bodice the moment she sat down. "No-one else knows I'm here; Erlina let me in, but I know she's very discreet." 

Anora leaned into her touch; a small moan escaped her throat when Elissa brushed her hair aside to kiss the nape of her neck. 

"I can't stay long, my love," she murmured against her skin, sending shivers of pleasure down her spine. It was the answer to a question neither of them liked to ask, but she so dearly needed answered. "I must be on my way again at dawn." 

"A life with you would be too short, all the more so a night," Anora whispered back. She turned, to step out of her gown and then to embrace her lover, and pressed her lips against hers. In her arms, it was easy to escape the worries that weighed down on her heavier than any crown could. Just for one night; that much she could allow herself. She would be queen again tomorrow. "Let us not waste a single heartbeat of it."


	2. Blue and Grey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was futile, certainly; her stubbornness was one of the reason she loved and admired her. But, like every time they were to part, she had to try.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for [femslashficlets](http://femslashficlets.dreamwidth.org)' prompt #181 - farewell.

She awoke from a kiss; lips brushing against her cheek, ghosting across her temple, to come to rest on top of her head. Anora blinked lazily, struggling against the urge to fall back into sleep - she had had an oh too pleasant dream. It was still early; the sun had yet to rise, to banish the morning blues and greys.

She smiled sadly. Those were Elissa's colours, always had been. She slipped one hand out from the cover of her blanket, braving the cold air on the search for its counterpart. When she found it, she laced their hands together, and pulled her in.

Elissa laughed softly, following her lead until she lay on top of her, bracing herself with her free arm.

"Please stay," Anora said, her voice husky from sleep, and pressed a kiss into Elissa's palm, and then another. It was futile, certainly; her stubbornness was one of the reason she loved and admired her. But, like every time they were to part, she had to try. "Just for another day."

"You know I can't, love." Elissa gently withdrew her hand, only to caress her cheek. Her dark eyes held hers captive. "I'll be back as soon as I'm able. You won't even notice I'm gone."

It was a lie, and they both knew it - even without the traitorous little hitch in her voice - and they both did not believe in it. But neither lost another word about it. Anora watched her get dressed, Elissa's fingers making quick work of all the buckles and laces of her armour. She sat up, her blanket wrapped around her to ward off the cold, and hugged her lover from behind, her head resting on her shoulder.

"I will be waiting," she whispered into her ear. 

Elissa eased into her embrace, letting her head fall back enough that Anora could capture her lips if she wanted.

And she did. She felt Elissa smile against her lips, startling the swarm of butterflies in her stomach. No matter how often Elissa would have to leave her, she could never get enough of her.

"Farewell, my love. I miss you already." She let her arms fall, and watched Elissa stand up and leave. At the door, Elissa turned to flash one of her wide, nothing could go wrong smiles, and then she was gone.

Anora watched the door long after Elissa had disappeared through it. The blues and greys had turned to golds and reds, and the sunlight filtered softly through her high windows. She sighed, letting herself fall back onto her pillows. She was alone once again.

When she left her quarters an hour later, all traces of the night had disappeared but for the smile that wold not leave her lips. It would do. She did not need the nobles gossip about her life any more than they already were - though she privately enjoyed that all of them were dead wrong.

Straightening her back under the weight of the crown, she made her way into the throne room, for another, long day in court.


End file.
